They Gave Us Two Shots To The Back Of The Head
by Aleariah
Summary: FRERARD, DONT LIKE, DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**First try, please comment, constructive criticism may be helpful, oh, and this is a Frerard. Don't like? Then fuck off and read something else instead of wasting your time writing a comment saying "Oh, you're so wrong and sick" and shit like that, because, to explain it quite frankly, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU FUCKTARDS THINK.**

**Yes, it may be wrong, but it's sexy and turns people on *Or just me, that might make me overly wrong and sick, but oh well***

**If you do like, cool. Lol, now, off with the speech and on with the story!!!**

FRANKS P.O.V

I looked at the godly figure strutting on stage, although the lights being down, I could see his hazel eyes perfectly, the way his silky back hair flopped over his eyes. My stomach fluttered as I kept playing along, my fingers feeling like lead, although this usually happened in a gig. I flung my head back and looked at the lighting above us, then looked around the stage. Mikey was staying still, probably scared he'll trip or something. I chuckled to myself and then looked at Ray, and his amazing hair. I just stared at it, wondering how a mans hair could have that much volume, is was kinda frightening actually. I then looked at Bob, who looked like… well… Bob.

As I shook the weird thoughts out of my head, I caught a glimpse of Gerard strutting around, then quickly looked at my guitar strings again as he caught my glaze. I sighed to myself. _He doesn't like you like that, he's just your friend, your band member. NOTHING ELSE!. _I sort of felt disappointed, but it was the truth, so it didn't matter what feelings came with it. The song we where playing, Mama, a sick song but I liked it, had finished, now the song "Welcome To The Black Parade". For today it was Bye From The Black Parade because it was our last song, so I just got on with it.

As the song came to a halt, the end, Gerard started to say some speech about the crowd being awesome. I just stood with my hands behind my back, flexing and un flexing the muscles in my fingers, then the next thing I knew Gerard was kissing me. We usually done this Frerard thing, crowds loved it and it wore off the homophobes, but this was different, there was a hint of passion. _Imagination _I thought again, but held my breath, holding in the moan of pleasure, then Gerard pulled my face away from his and grinned at the colour of my face. I didn't need to look in a mirror to know that I looked like I ate a chilli, because I _felt _like I had eaten a chilli.

"Thank You all for being a wonderful crowd, and goodnight!" Gerard's angelic voice shouted into the microphone, then bowed and walked of stage, me, Mikey, Ray and Bob following his actions after him, no where near as graceful. When we got into the back, Ray lifted his arms up, holding his palms out to slap the others palms, but deliberately held his arm up higher and expected me to reach, which I _couldn't_, so I just rolled my eyes and high fives his chest instead. And the tall fucking monster didn't budge. It's fine that he's tall, it just pisses me off that I'm unusually short.

As I lay sprawled on the sofa, I closed my eyes, and I must've fallen asleep because about 3 hours later I was awaked by a scent of coffee as someone leaned down and whispered in my ear "Time to go Sleeping Beauty". I jumped off the sofa and fell to the floor. "SHIT!" I muttered angrily, then pushed myself up, half pulling myself up on the sofa seat. I sighed and Gerard helped me walk towards the bus, then as we got in he rested me on my bed. All I remember after that is his gaze drifting to his coffee cup as I closed my eyes.

Please Message Me, Remind Me That I Need To Do This Or My Head Will Explode For Not Keeping My Promise


	2. Chapter 2

This is the good part, at the end of this chapter, WOOOO

My mother does not approve, LOL!

When I woke up, Gerard's arm was wrapped lazily around my waist, he was biting the nape of my neck as his hard member pressed against his bursting jeans, pushing onto me through the clothing onto my ass. I shuddered as his breath ran chills down my spine, and he laughed shakily followed by him biting me more. He grazed on my collarbone and I moaned. "You…Fucking…Vampire!" I half-whispered, half-moaned. She laughed shakily, and my eyes burst open to see a completely covered Gerard. Then I felt something wet in my pants. Fucking wet dreams.

Gerard was laughing though, almost in hysterics but quietly because the others where sleeping. "What?" I mumbled groggily. I rubbed my eyes and he whispered in my ear. "You where moaning my name". Instantly, my face flushed red. I smacked myself in the forehead and then pushed Gerard away weakly, then got some clean clothes out of the drawers then walked into the bathroom, small, defiled bathroom of the van. I locked the door and sighed as I turned on the shower, but it was weird. The dream was so real, so _Vivid _that I almost forgot everything thinking about it until there was a couple of bangs on there door.

I frowned, knowing instantly it was Gerard, then started to take my clothes off . "Fuck off, I'm having a shower!" I kind-of shouted. I heard Gerard giggle in the hallway and cursed underneath my breath. "Why does he have to sound so fucking cute?!" I muttered to myself, then stepped inside the shower. When I was washing my hair, I tried to straighten out the little annoying curl, suddenly getting an idea for a good thing to do with hair. Obviously not now, because, well, I was showering and Gerard was still awake. I sighed and turned the shower off, then pulled on my clothes and mussed my hair for a bit. _Stupid curl! _I thought over and over as I tried to straighten it out, then sighed, defeated and looking stupid.

When I walked out I bumped straight into Gerard. "What the fuck, where you trying to watch me?" I mocked in a silly voice, just messing around. Gerard answered a stern "No!" but his face was a deep red. And it was so fucking hot. I sighed then hopped out of the van "Going to the nearest supermarket, Wanna come or do you want me to act like a pack-mule and bring all your lazy ass' shopping here also?" I asked, grinning. Gerard laughed. "Sure shorty" He said. I frowned, folding my arms across my chest and pouting my lips. "Aww, come on Frankie, don't be like that!" He coaxed in his angel like voice. I heard a sigh escape from my lips, but stayed at least an inch away from him. I wished the permit between us was 0.000001mm, so close to his godly body made me shiver.

"You okay?" Someone breathed onto my neck. I sniffed. coffee. That was Gerard, he was all about the coffee. I nodded. "Just a little cold" I lied. _Yeah, just a little cold and the fact that your voice. YOU FUCKING VOICE turns me on _I shook the thoughts out of my head, so my hair went in all different directions, except that stupid curl. Gerard had pulled me against him to get me warmer and I squirmed, not wanting him to realise the bulge in my pants. Great set of pants choice for _that! _After about 45 seconds of me squirming Gerard pulled me up by my face onto my tip toes so that his warm, wet lips where crushed against mine. I didn't pull away. I moaned slightly as his tongue ran across my lips, begging for entrance, but I just pulled back, laughing to myself, very quietly, as he turned a deep red.

As we got in the supermarket, I went to the frozen section with a trolley as Gerard looked at all the comic books. It was about 3:00am, so no one was awake, which meant no screaming fans. I got all my veggie stuff then picked out something that wasn't tofu for the guys, then decided to get some hair gel! Yes, you'd think after years with this curl I would've thought of it, but no! I was too content with water. I chuckled to myself and started to hum the lyrics to "Demolition Lovers" as the clerk scanned the items and charged me, and out of no where, Gerard picked up two of the bags when I got my receipt, and I picked up the other two and walked with him.

Har har, cliff hanger, what shall happen when they are alone tomorrow- shit, said too much =S


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, not sure if this happened with you guys, but it wouldn't let me sign in =S

Omg have any of you heard Desolation Row? I am so disappointed MCR. *Bows head and shakes, then wiped tear from sunglasses*

So bad my sunglasses are crying T.T

When I got in the van, I started to put the shopping away, with Gerard helping me. When I finished my two bags, I sat and with my fist put to my cheek, holding up my face as I scanned over Gerard's body from behind… well… his arse, when he turned around and I started to look at my watch. Which wasn't even there. I sighed and looked at Gerard. "Everything okay?" I asked mockingly, and he tossed me over the hair gel. "You would think after god knows how many years with that curl you would have thought of that ages ago" He joked, but sighed and sat next to me. I immediately felt self-conscious. "What?" I asked, and he shrugged. "S'nothin'" He replied, and let his hand flop _oh so close to my __**leg**_and I flushed deep red, my crotch starting to hurt since it was pressing hard against my jeans. I whimpered a little to myself, but Gerard heard, then grinned, and started to tease me. "You like me!" He said, and grinned. Another pain. "NO!" I defended myself, but he laughed again. Ow. "I think below your waist points that out" He said, nodding his head towards my crotch.

When I sighed I suddenly realised something, then laughed. "You like me more!" I argued, then he looked at me. "I do not!" he replied. I just chuckled. "Two observations, one, the alley and you kissed me, two, you where looking at my cock hinting that _you_ wanna suck it!" I said, laughing. "I do not wanna suck that small thing!" he said, then I shook my head. "If it was small, you wouldn't have noticed it" I said, then got up and sat on my bed, laying back and kicking my shoe's off. Gerard purred and I laughed. He sounded like a cat. Ow again. This was really getting uncomfortable for me. He stalked towards me and pushed his warm, wet lips to mine, licking the roof of my mouth, and I let him enter. After about 2 minutes Ray walked in, watching Frank and Gerard, then Gerard got up and snogged Ray. After this he hit him on the head and quickly sat down, getting Frank to sit up as he pulled a pad out of no where and started writing, then singing a random song. "How's that sound?" He asked as Frank nodded along. Ray rubbed his neck. "I had the weirdest dream that you snogged me" Ray explained, and Frank and Gerard just looked at him like he was crazy, so when Ray went back to the back, Frank and Gerard just burst out laughing. "I was wondering why you kissed him!" I said, giggling my high pitched squeal.

Gerard didn't hesitate when Ray left. His hands grabbed the loops of where my belt SHOULD HAVE BEEN, I had no idea where it was, and pushed his lips to mine, his tongue running across my lips, just _**BEGGING **_for entrance, which I granted permission. He explored my mouth as he pushed his fingers into the edges of my jeans, gripping my sides as I done the same. He moaned and I grinned against his lips and then I pushed my hands further down into his trousers, then rubbed my hands up and down his hips. He moaned. "You fucking tease" he said against my lips and I chuckled and spread my fingers out, and started to do the same thing but slower. He moaned again but tossed his head back. "You look better when your hair is long" I stated and he stared at me. "I like you better when you don't tease me so my fucking cock burns, but that's tough luck, isn't it" he said, so I pulled my hands out of his trousers completely and just folded my arms and pouted. He looked at me. "I can play that game too ya'know" He stated, and his eyes widened and he pouted back at me. I just pushed my lips to his again. "Happy" I mumbled. "Mhm" He replied, I think, and then moved his hands to my zip. I helped him by unbuttoning his and my trousers, then we unzipped each others trousers, synchronized, and I slipped one of my fingers into his boxer shorts, where I felt his hard member, and laughed so hard I almost fell off the bunk.

Gerard glared at me. "What?!" He implied, and I fell off the bed this time because I was laughing so hard at his face. He looked worried and angry at the same time. I was almost out of breath by the time I pushed myself back up, as he stared at me hard. "What!" He asked again, and I shook my head, wiping my eyes. I thought I was the only one getting a hard-on that hard. We returned to the same actions we where doing before, then I put my hand down his boxers and clutched his cock, then slowly started to rub my hand up and down, inhaling as he moaned in pleasure. I pulled away from his lips then bent down, pulling his boxers down as I went, but instead of just sucking, I resorted to swivelling my tongue around his head, grinning as Gerard's moans became louder and louder. "Shut up you whore or the others will hear" I said, and he chuckled, then put his hand to the back of my head and pushed me further in, digging his fingernails in my neck. "Masochistic bitch" He said to me, and I pulled back. "Now now, if your gonna be rude, I'm just going

to tease you sadistic basterd" I replied, then ran my tongue up and down his length.

I woke up in the morning to find a sheet tucked into the edge of the bunk on top, and Gerard's arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled when I remembered what happened the night before, then started to wonder. "Gee, you awake?" I whispered, then turned around. Gerard nodded, then opened one of his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" I obviously asked, and he propped himself up on his arm that was underneath me. "I believe you just did" He replied, then fell on his arm and yawned into the pillow. "But seriously" I said, and he nodded. "Where did you get those condoms from?". Gerard opened one eye. "You know what curiosity does to cats" He replied, and dropped his eyelid once more. I shrugged and curled up next to his body, when I heard the others come in. Gerard straightened out, as did I, and Mikey pushed the sheets aside. "You guys awake?" He asked. I frowned. "No, we're having wet dreams about you bob and Ray, go away!" I replied, and Gerard burst out laughing.

After I got dressed in the bathroom, I started to put on my make up. Gerard crept in, undetected until he put his hands on my shoulders, then the eyeliner I was putting on fell down my cheek. I gave him a hard glare,


End file.
